


butch/femme motorcycle bs

by Sidemullet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Lesbian Erotica, Light Dom/sub, Motorcycles, Teasing, dom butch, femme sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemullet/pseuds/Sidemullet
Summary: a cute butch/femme story I wrote bc I'm gay and wanna ride on the back of a girl's motorcycle.Inspired by a cute goth sub 🍒





	butch/femme motorcycle bs

 

I stepped into my bedroom, the air cooling the water left on my shoulders. Fuck it's cold. I finish towelling off and hang it back up on the door. 'To pack or not to pack? That is the question.' I think, staring at the drawer full of boxers before me. The ones I wanted to wear didn't work too well with packing and if anything I wanted to pack hard but she had "secret plans" and I didn't want to be caught in a shitty situation. Not to pack had to be the answer this time. 

 

I got dressed, dark red boxer briefs, black crew socks, grey undershirt then... I stared at my closet. I have maybe 15 minutes and I really should have thought about what to wear before now. I kept staring, hoping to god something would jump out. 12 minutes left. Still no good ideas. My phone chirps.

 

"I'm leaving now. Be there in 15 <3" 

 

Fuck. The heart is a cute touch and at least I actually have 15 minutes now. I type a quick response then throw my phone on my bed. I need to decide what to wear. A soft yellow t-shirt, tucked into black jeans, with a denim jacket is always a solid butch look I figure. I get dressed and check myself out. 'I'd fuck me if I was a cute heart texting femme.' I think.

 

I inspect my buzzcut in the mirror and contemplate a hat but its fresh from the shower so I leave it. I've been meaning to grow my hair out and then actually have it cut professionally but buzzing is so easy. And she can't keep her hands off my head when it's fresh and short like it is now, so I don't cut it. I finish getting ready and check my watch. She should be here by now. 

 

I hear a rumble outside but don't think twice about it because another text comes in.

 

"here"

 

I check myself out one more time before grabbing my keys to lock up. As I swing open the door I'm met by a girl. She's a little shorter, torn black jeans, doc martens, tight grey shirt, leather jacket, long dark hair and holding a motorcycle helmet....wait, what the fuck? 

 

Before I can process the helmet, shes pulling at my jacket, and pushing me back in the door, stretching up to kiss me. "Please, please, please, please, please." She whispers frantically against my lips. She kisses my jaw and down to my neck then bites hard. I groan and shove her back against the wall. "What baby?" I tease, drawing out both words. All she does is whine "please," again and slump a little. 

 

Curling my fingers around her throat I wedge a thigh between her legs and shove her back up the wall so her heels aren't touching the ground. Then I whisper in her ear, "What is it you want babygirl?" I put the proper amount of authority behind my words and she clenches her legs around my thigh. "Ugh just fuck me a little before we go. I've been thinking about you all day. Baby please." She begs quickly in one breath and I laugh into her hair at how desperate she is. 

 

Kissing her forehead softly, I undo her belt with one hand and slip into her pants. She quickly moves her hands from where she had been pressing them flat against the wall and digs her acrylic red nails into my neck and forearm. I've never really been a dom who liked to keep they're sub from touching them. I own cuffs and rope and when I fuck her later from behind I'll definitely hold her hands behind her back but it's not to keep her from touching me. I like her marks and want her marks. She shutters and grips a little harder when I press my fingers into the soaked front of her underwear. 

 

"Good girl," I moan, "you're so needy for me and we haven't even gone out yet." The only response I get is another whine. I move her panties to the side and fuck into her with two fingers, pressing my palm against her clit. She drags her nails across the back of my neck and I know there will be long pink welts poking above my collar all night. She does it on purpose. 

 

I keep fucking her while she squirms against the wall. She's so beautiful like this. Her cheeks are red and her eyes squeezed shut. I know this look. I take my fingers out, adjust her underwear, then pull my hand out and immediately up to her lips. She's groaning and protesting earnestly, slouching, and grabbing at my clothes but she accepts my fingers in her mouth anyways. She knows not to refuse. 

 

"Not yet. You're supposed to tell me when you're close. Now pull yourself together." I whisper against her cheek, punctuating my my last sentence with a kiss. I remove my fingers from her mouth but keep my body against hers. Her knees are weak and I love being this close to her. She nuzzles into my neck and whimpers, hugging me. I kiss her shoulder and neck until she sighs and straightens up, glaring at me. "You said to only fuck you a little." I jokingly defend myself. "You're an ass," she picks the helmet up from where it fell and shoves it into my stomach, "come on." 

 

I follow her out, locking up first, then walk down the drive to an old, 1980, Yamaha XS 1000. If I wasn't wet already, this would've made me. Holy fuck. This girl on this bike was going to ruin me tonight. In the presence of her bike she wasn't a begging, whining, sub anymore. She had a cocky smirk standing next to it, showing off. It was cute really, how she looked me up and down knowing I had to sit behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "The helmet goes on your head babe." she laughed at me. I suddenly became aware that my mouth was literally hanging open. 

 

I put my helmet on, climbed on behind her, and then sort of just fiddled with my hands. She waited a beat before reaching back to drag my hands up around her waist then patted them when I settled into a good position. She had a bad habit of saying, "good girl," as if she had topped me in very subtle instances like this. It was mostly a joke although sometimes it could easily knock me off guard and right into a subby kind of mood. 

 

If she said anything this time I didn't notice though. I was still distracted by the whole motorcycle thing. When the hell did she get a motorcycle? I've always driven us around because I've always picked her up but she's never said anything about this. I've definitely never seen it before. It's too late to ask now because the bike is rumbling beneath me and we're pulling out of the drive. 

 

I absolutely feel like I should have packed. Or maybe it's a really good thing I didn't. I don't know. My legs are spread and if I was packing she'd be able to feel me but I'd probably have a bitch of a time adjusting once we get off. It would be so fun to grind against her though. Damn, I should have at least packed soft or something. 

 

I'm not sure how long I thought about packing or how long we rode for but it felt so good. It was basically a requirement that I hold her and press my body against hers. I could feel her breathing and adjusting for each turn. It is unbelievably hot but totally an innocent way to just get from point A to B. We parked in motorcycle specific parking and I got off, grinning like a fool. She would definitely be driving us around more after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if it sucked!


End file.
